


concise

by dinEli



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyd-centric, Character Study, Gen, POV Second Person, POV Vernon Boyd, Small Random Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinEli/pseuds/dinEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You told them you just wanted to belong, but in reality all you had wanted was to become the super hero your little girl imagined you to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	concise

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy your reading :)

ROTC had been supposed to be the same. How to strategize, how to move, how to see the world and be prepared for it as if you were about to be attacked. By the enemy.  
  
You knew the enemy had no face. It surrounded the forest and the training, even; it was always "the enemy", this quietude in the air, the silence.  
  
(That's how you knew your plan of running- this stupid _stupid_ plan you convinced yourself it would work had gone south. The silence, the eerie, strange quietness of a forest that, for your enhanced senses, had felt so alive.)  
  
Even when it showed itself as bodied anger and antagonism, they weren't yours. They were theirs. Your enemy had no face. It hid itself in the shadows.  
  
In the ways you didn't speak, the ways life didn't faze you anymore.  
  
Apparently you had seen it all.  
  
Or not seen anything. You were distracted.  
  
She had been looking down, and you had been watching, _you swear that you were!_ Then she looked up and smiled at you.

For years- _for years_ you've thought. That you couldn't change the past. That it wasn't your fault. That it was something you couldn't have controlled.  
  
But then you could.  
  
You told them you just wanted to belong, but in reality all you had wanted was to become the super hero your little girl imagined you to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write about Boyd, because I love him and I hate this show for not having shown us more of him and his past. So, there you have it.
> 
> And if you want, I'm on [tumblr](https://a-good-finder.tumblr.com), and it'd be nice to talk about whatever :)


End file.
